Perfection to Love
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: My Drabble collection, they will very in length. Not about any particular characters. Including Lucius, Umbridge, Harry, and many more. Warning-several may be somewhat disturbing, and not all are Romances.
1. Perfection

_**Perfection**_

Lucius Malfoy stared longingly at his peacocks. How unfair was his life that he could not be with them. He loved spending time with them; it was one of his favorite things in life. They were way better than his wife and son. They were the only things in his life that made him look and feel good.

His son was an idiot, who ruined everything he came in contact with. His wife only cared for herself, and her 'secret' love affair with Rodolphus Lastrange (Really how stupid did they think he was, he knew about it since before they were married).

Then there was the Dark Lord, who was actually the reason he was unable to spend time with his peacocks. With the Dark Lord staying in his house, it was impossible to do anything of interest. All that you could do was what he deemed you could do. And that was very little. Anything that did not please him was out of the question. Everything that was to please yourself did not please him therefore you could not do it.

The peacocks let him do whatever he pleased, say whatever he liked. Added on to that, they were a magnificent and extremely fancy bird that only served to make him look better when he was with them, not themselves. In a word, the peacocks were perfection.

_**-The End-**_


	2. Umbridge's True Love

****_Disclaimer: I one nothing.  
_

_Warning: Disturbing thoughts._

* * *

**Umbridge's True Love**

Deloris Jane Umbridge was in love, but it was impossible for her to be with her love. You see her love didn't love her back. In fact her love hated her. She didn't understand why. She only wanted what was best for the Wizarding World, and that meant creatures should have as little rights as possible. They were meant to serve the greater Wizards. Wizards and Creatures mixed where just abominations, and should be destroyed. Muddbloods and Muggles had no right to the Wizarding World.

She tried her best to make him understand. She really did, but nothing worked and he hated her. He just wouldn't stop with all of his impossible lies, no matter how many times she gave him detention. Nothing worked. Nothing worked...

Deloris sat in a cell in Azkaban, her sanity slowly slipping away, as she thought of her one true love. Harry Potter.

**The End**


	3. True Freedom

****Disclaimer-I own nothing.

* * *

**True Freedom**

Harry had always loved flying. Ever since the broom had snapped into his hand during the flying lesson his first year, he knew he had found something that he was made for. Something that would let him be himself. Let him be free.

The wind blowing into his face and dragging his clothes and hair back as he rushed forward flying as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through his vanes, his heart beating madly in his chest; it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was just so freeing. It gave him the opportunity to relax, without having to worry about anyone coming and interrupting him. It was impossible for him to think of anything that he did not love about flying.

Flying on brooms was just simply amazing, but there was something more to flying on a hippogryff. Buckbeak moved with a natural grace that spoke of being born to fly. He twisted and turned faster than any broom could, and was so much natural in all of his movements. There was a strange beauty to watching him flap his wings, feeling way he shifted for a dive or a sharp turn.

Harry would never be able to explain it, but as he flew on on Buckbeak during his very first Care of Magical Creatures lesson he felt a connection with the beast. Something that could not be explained in words. There where just no words for it.

The moment that Buckbeak was in the air it was as though he could sense every turn, every dive, every move that the hippogryff would make before he made it. It almost seemed like Buckbeak could read his thoughts, and adjusted from flying in a simple circle to a flight full of excitement and adrenaline rushes.

As Harry got off the hippogryff when they returned to the paddock, he knew that riding a broom would never be like this, and that so few have ever been able to experience true flying. He counted himself privileged to be among them.

As he turned to walk back to his friends, after giving another bow to the hippogryff, he decided to never take flying nor noble beasts for granted ever again.

**The End**


	4. Revenge

_**Revenge**_

Ginny was fuming. She had caught Micheal flirting with that Chang girl for the third time this week. That wasn't even close to the normal amount of time he spent at it, and she wasn't the only one, there where loads of other girls that Ginny had caught him flirting with. What made this it worse was that she had confronted him about it at the end of the previous week and he had promised to stop. Only she had caught him flirting with Chang again not one hour later.

She had already broke up with Micheal, in private, taking out her revenge with her infamous Bat-Boggy curse, and a few other more special curses. She fingered her wand with a vindictive smile on her face. All that was left was the humiliating public brake up and the weekly untraceable pranks.

Her vindictive grin widened, 'Oh yes, this should be vary fun indeed.'

_**-The End-**_


	5. TwentyFour Hours

**Twenty-Four Hours**

Twenty-four hours of storms and terrible wheather, changing so much that one moment it was all snow and the next it was hail. How she longed for the end. She missed the butterflies. Butterflies where such beautiful and graceful beings. The showed everything that she had longed to be. Free. Beautiful. Graceful. It was twenty-four more hours until she was home with her butterflies. It had been twenty-four hours since she had left, and now it was twenty-four hours until she returned. No one would ever know of Lavender Brown's dream to be a butterfly, even if it was only tempoary.


	6. See You Again

I saw a boy across sitting all alone on the other end of the park. He looked so lost and sad, so I decided to go and comfort him.

"Hello," I said walking up to him, I held out my hand.

He tentatively took it and shook it, looking at me confused. "Hi."

"I'm Ginny," I plopped down beside him, "What's your name."

"Harry," he answered, as he watched me.

"Where are your family?" I asked him, looking around, and realizing that there was no one with him.

He shrugged and replied, "They'll be back."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by someone shouting. "BOY!

He suddenly looked skittish and jumped up. "Bye," he said hurriedly before rushing off.

I watched him go sadly, but I knew I would see him again.


	7. Tick Tock

_**Tick Tock**_

She stared at the clock, listening to the chime as she watched the minutes slowly slide by. She seemed to be doing that a lot as of late. Ever since he had died. She just felt so alone. Everyone acted like they cared, like they were sorry for her. But no one really did, nor were they actually sorry. They had never liked him, she knew it, they knew it, even he knew it before he died. It was all an elaborate illusion that everyone participated in. An illusion that left her all alone.

So here she found herself so often, sitting there and watch the minutes tick by on the clock and wondering what minute would let her escape from everything. What minute would return her to him. What minute that would steal her last breath away, and leave her just as lifeless as she already felt.

Tick tock goes the clock.


End file.
